


Acidicus' Court Case

by agent_ontario



Series: The Total of My Fics [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, MAH FIRST AO3 POST, No ninja, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, cream pie to the face, everyone is ooc to some point, false accusations that are true, just because, kid!nindroid, nindroids, sister chasing after her brother, this was written on a whim, usernames from other websites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: Acidicus has been brought before the Council of Nindroids after he steals something from Skales. . . Short, silly. Originally posted on FFnet.





	Acidicus' Court Case

The black-haired nindroid, Daita, glanced briefly at her notes, then spoke. "I call this Court of Nindroids to order!"

Daita looked down from her podium at the Serpentine General. "Alright Acidicus, you are hereby charged with. . . What was it again?"

Her fellow judge, Willow, leaned over and whispered into her ear. 

". . . Stealing Skales' spot as TMRC's favourite Serpentine character."

"WHAT!?" Acidicus yelped above the surprised murmurs of the audience. "How am I to blame for that!"

A nindroid with the appearance and size of a nine-year-old boy ran up and hugged the (very startled) Venomari General. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

Acidicus was confused. His day was just getting weirder and weirder. ". . . Thank you???"

Chase turned and faced the judges, magically procuring a chocolate cream pie.

Then he threw it. "CREAM PIE TO THE FACE!"

And ran away giggling.

Willow had a very stoic expression on her face as she got up. "Please excuse me while I go after my little brother. . . CHASE, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She ran after her fellow nindroid.

Daita, with cream pie on her face, turned back to where Acidicus was.

Emphasis on "was".

"GUARDS!"

But the guards were whimpering fearfully about gingerbread men and giant muffins.


End file.
